


Iris and the Vines

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad end, Bestiality, Bondage, F/M, Forced, Gags, Knotting, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pokephilia, Rape, W hoops, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: The first of three pokephilia pieces done for princessyiris over on FurAffinity! This one stars their character Iris, who has run afoul of a rather insistent and kinky Leafeon. Mind the tags!





	Iris and the Vines

The more Iris tried crying out, the more his vine dug into her throat. Soon she was able to make little more than pathetic, whimpering gurgles. “Glck!  G-Gnngh!”

Behind her, her captor growled and slammed his cock even deeper into her hole, making her tremble with pleasure. She whined, pinned beneath his weight and bound with his vines, unable to move. Despite being bigger than him, she was completely at the Leafeon’s mercy—his submissive, voiceless little fucktoy.

He picked up the pace, growling, and the sensation of his cock spreading her open, again and again and _again,_ was just too much. Iris fought to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head. When Leafeon hit a particularly luxurious spot deep inside her tunnel, she tried moaning–but was denied even that release, the vine stuffing her mouth and probing the back of her throat. There was no space for vocalizions; she had to heave for breath through her nostrils.

He hadn’t hilted her yet, but she felt the base of his cock beginning to swell as it slapped against her cunt. Panic flooded her. Was Leafeon getting a knot? Would he—would he knot her? But it still wasn’t in her, and it was growing so big… surely he wouldn’t try to force it in?

His paws pressed against her back, keeping her sprawled in the dirt, as he began hammering at her entrance. She heard him pant with need and frustration as he tried forcing his knot into her. The sensation was alarming–she was already stuffed so full, and now he wanted to put _this_ in her?

“Please, don’t!” she tried to say. “You can’t, it’s too big, please stop—please!” But there was nothing to be said. The vine prevented her from vocalizing, leaving her to squeak out pathetic, wordless protestations: “Nngh! Hgll! Gck! Nnnnngh!”

But even those, it seemed, were not to Leafeon’s liking. With a growl from him, the vine began moving back and forth—fucking her mouth and throat as if it was a cock. The first time the appendage forced itself deep down her throat, Iris spasmed, her throat constricting involuntarily and massaging it. Leafon purred appreciatively and began fucking her with a good rhythm. In time, he began humping and grinding against her slit, trying to force his knot inside. Slowly but surely, she felt herself giving way; it was only a matter of time before the knot made its way inside her.

Iris looked around desperately. It was a clean, beautiful, open field—cries for help would carry far. Sure, she was far out in the wildnerness, but _someone_ would hear her, right? Someone would come for her, if she could only cry for help! But Leafeon’s ruthless fucking denied her that, and was now denying her the right to even vocalize at all—as she involuntarily deepthroated the vine, it kept retreating and plunging back in again and again and she fought for breath, heaving in through her nose.

There was a terrible, insistent pressure at her entrance, and she wanted to whine in protest. Leafeon growled, not giving up, and the knot entered. Iris’s consciousness fluttered for a second as she was spread farther apart than she ever had cause to imagine—the girth of the Leafeon’s cock had only been a prelude. She was split so widely she thought she might faint.

His cock finally all the way inside his new fucktoy, the Leafeon howled with triumph and came, his seed spurting into her. As she felt hot cum flood her tunnel and womb, Iris registered the vine in her mouth bulging, before it too began shooting stuff into her. It was deep in her throat, so most of the liquid shot directly into her soon-to-be-bloated stomach, but small splashes landed on the back of her tongue—it was a tart, slightly honeyed nectar.

It was too much. The sensation of it all was too much. Iris ceased her strugglings and surrendered, awash in the sensation of cum and nectar filling her body.

She lay there, dazed, for a few minutes, and didn’t do anything more than gulp down heavy breaths when Leafeon finally took his vine out. She shuddered as he started tugging his knot free, wincing as it pulled out with an audible _pop_. Cum dribbled onto the ground.

She figured that, his appetite sated, Leafeon would wander off and she could stagger her way home. Imagine her surprise when, as he turned towards the nearby forest and trotted, his vines—still wrapped around her limbs—dragged her with him.

New panic settled in. “Wait, what? You're—you’re taking me with you? No, you can’t, I don’t want—hgglrk! G-gck!” The vine had forced itself back into her mouth once more.

As the shade of the forest overtook them, desperation gripped her heart. The field was out-of-the-way, but at least open enough that she could be seen or heard by distant passers-by, if they ever came. But this uncharted forest? Leafeon would have no problem hiding her, and the brush would swallow sound…

He turned around, smug, and started advancing on her. She saw that he was already hard again. How long would it take her to escape? Would she _ever_ escape?

—

Leafeon enjoyed hearing the sounds his new mate made. In only a few days, she’d already been trained not to jabber on the way that humans did, instead making the soft, enticing noises that came whenever he used her to pleasure himself.

He thought she was coming around, though to be honest, it didn’t matter if she was or not. His bindings were far too effective, and the forest too remote. Few humans passed here, and it would be trivial to hide from them. She was _his,_ now.

And now, her torso heaving after their most recent bout, his fluids still gleaming around her slit and her mouth still sucking on the vine, he took another vine and gently brushed it against her check. There was no rush. She had a long, long time to get used to these new arrangements.

His mate would be here, servicing him, forever.


End file.
